One Sweet Rose
by ShineyEye 02
Summary: All right..first fic here. Kitty/Kurt. Kitty isn't having a good day....so what does Kurt do to cheer her up? And how did he say "I Love You?" A sweet and cute fic. Pls. R+R! Tell me what you think.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything so there's no point of suing me okies? Except I DO own the plot....lol. OK this is my first fic writing X-Men:Evolution..... so please read and review!  
  
  
One Sweet Rose  
  
  
Kitty's P.O.V.  
  
Morning. School. Oh great, another boring day, as always. Go do that, do this-yadda, yadda, yadda. I got up ready to change after making my bed. Like always I just penetrated through walls-heh- first stop, the good ol' bathroom. I went through...only to get yelled at once again.  
  
"Hey! Can't you see the door's locked!" she yelled hollered brandishing a wash cloth. I think this one woke me up all the way.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm sorry Rogue-I didn't mean it. I'll go now," I said as I turned around.  
  
"Yeah! You get outta here and wait outside!" she shot back as she faced the sink.  
  
"Good morning sunshine," I replied sarcastically as I disappeared out.  
  
So much for being my room mate. I was now back at the hallway-might as well go back to my room and change for school. As I head for my room I saw Jean and Scott greeting me.  
  
"Good morning Kitty," Jean said smiling at me. "Yeah, it is a beautiful day today," Scott sang after her.  
  
"Oh, yes it is. And good morning to both of you," I shot back syrupy.  
  
"Well Kitty, you better hurry up. You wouldn't want to be late for school," Jean instructed.  
  
I nodded rhythmically. "Of course. That'll be the worst thing I could do," I sang back snickering.  
  
"Enough with your sarcasm. You wouldn't want to ruin this day," Scott said.  
  
Yeah, ok, whatever. "I'll see you guys later," I said. "Sure thing," they both agreed.  
  
I watch them walk past me as Rogue came out of the bathroom-finally. I can tell she's starting to have a bad hair day.  
  
"Move it! Out of my way!" she demanded, walking stiffly between Jean and Scott.  
  
"Good morning Rogue," Jean said looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, good morning to you too sweetheart," Rogue answered.  
  
"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today, don't you think Jean?" he conveyed fixing his glasses.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt about that one," I said chuckling a bit.  
  
"Shove it Kitty and get out of my way!" she hollered. Ok, maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut. Better safe than sorry. I let her walk past me and watched as she entered our room. Vigorously she slammed the door shut as the sound echoed throughout the hallway. I say-if she had slammed that darn door any harder the whole place would've been down into bits and pieces. Fortunately she didn't......  
  
  
  
At least now it's quieter here in the kitchen. That's good. I took out a couple slices of bread and shoved it in the toaster. I pushed the lever down. I fixed myself some juice. Took a sip. Sat down and waited. In a blink of an eye a fuzzy elf appeared right before me. Poof!  
  
"Hello Kitty! Good morning Kitty!" he said grinning widely.  
  
"Ah!" shrieked. "Stop doing that. It freaks me out Kurt."  
  
"I am sorry. But I'm not the kind of the walking being. Instead I vanish-"he said as disappeared. "And reappear!" he finished as he popped himself-now beside me. OK, ok I get the point.  
  
"Why so glum? Oh I see, you ran into Rogue again didn't you? And it just so happens this isn't one of her "good morning" days," he said as he flashed me a smile.  
  
I squinted at him, raising a brow. Sarcastically I said, "How'd you ever guess Einstein?"  
  
"It was simple," he shot back with that smile again. So much for being an elf. I mean look at him-it seems that everything's fine to him. Ack! He's always happy-oh-I envy you...well not really in some ways that I'd not talk about now.  
  
"I smell something funny," he said sniffing. I agreed with him.  
  
"More like something burnt," I emitted. I watched him scan the room. Then he started chuckling.  
  
"What?" I asked. He pointed at the counter where the toaster sat with smoke puffing out of it. Oh jeez, what a wonderful breakfast. A second later-out pop two burnt toast. It's so dark it clearly stands out. "I guess your toast is-ready?" Kurt sang jerking his head sideways. "Ew," was all I can say. "I think I'll have an apple instead," I said.  
  
"An apple a day, keeps the doctor away," he quoted with that same old smile of his.  
  
"Uh right-o," I sang back. I took an apple from the fruit bowl. Washed it. Dried it. Took a knife. I started cutting a couple of slices. "Want some Kurt?" I offered him. He didn't want any. I shrugged and kept on slicing. Just then the knife slipped off the apple cutting my left index finger. "Ouch!" I cried as blood oozed out.  
  
"What's the matter Kitty?" he asked popping beside me. "Are you ok? That's a pretty deep cut."  
  
"No, I just cut myself. And it hurts," I answered him. I washed my finger hoping the bleeding would stop-rather it deteriorated. I noticed Kurt vanished in thin air. For some minute he was gone-then reappeared holding a first aid kit. He took out a band-aid and handed it to me.  
  
"Here Kitty, out it on your finger." "Uh I don't think a single band aid will do the job," I said. "Oh, ok then. Here-wrap this strip of gauze on your finger. The bleeding should stop." He helped me wrap the cloth on my finger. He was right-for a deep cut it did stop the bleeding.  
  
"Where'd you learn to play doctor?" I asked. "TV-where else?" he replied chuckling. "Why am I not surprised?" I conveyed bluntly.  
  
"I don't know, but I am. Well, I'll see you later-oh by the way, you don't want to be late for school." With that he disappeared in a great puff of smoke.........  
  
  
  
  
"Dang it! How did I fail this test?! Aargh!" I grunted as I crumpled the paper and kept walking down the hallway. How did I fail it? I studied so hard for it-uh-then again who could ever concentrate studying with Rogue's music blasting all the way throughout the room? No one. Exactly. But still-I don't deserve this...oh man. Ugh! I passed several students minding my own business, until I saw Kurt approach me....again...with that smile of his.  
  
"Don't worry Kitty, you'll get a good grade next time."   
  
"Yeah right-and stop sneaking on me telepathically ok? Thanks anyway," I said returning a smile back to him.  
  
"Anytime Kitty. I hope you feel better. Talk to you after school.....1-4-3," he said waving back at me. What the hell is '1-4-3'?.......anyway he's a nice guy, I thought to myself. This just isn't my day-I figured. My finger's still hurting and I'm still hungry. Damn-it's only 10:15-when will lunch come?  
  
I ambled down several lockers until I approached mine. Ok, I just need to turn the knob this way....and that....then back-and viola!-uh ok fine-the stupid thing won't open!  
  
"C'mon you freaking metal-don't get stuck!" I stammered. I started banging my right hand on the cold metal. Once. Twice. Nothing. "You worthless piece of junk!" I hollered as I hit my books on it...alleluia! At long last my struggling paid off-and open sesame!  
  
As I open my locker I noticed something new. A single rose lay on top of my history book. I picked it up, cautious not to prick myself with the thorns. It was-but-the purest red I have ever seen. Its petals were shaped perfectly.....its fragrance so, so mesmerizing and heavenly. Then, right where the rose was laid, a small card was waiting for me. Picking it up I read:  
  
"To the beautiful Kitty.  
I hope you feel better as time goes on.  
I, therefore, do not like to see you grim-for your beauty and happiness may perish.  
For it is what I admire most. Have a nice day-my Kitty...  
1-4-3..."  
  
"Wow. This guy must be a poet...it was so lovely," I sighed as I cradled the card to my chest. Then referred back to it. "1-4-3...." I whispered....then gasp, "Kurt said that to me! But what does it mean?....oh....so it WAS Kurt...aw...he is so sweet." I have to find out.....  
  
  
  
After school I waited for him at the main door-with me still holding the rose. "So um Kurt...isn't this a lovely rose?" I asked acting dumb and twirling the rose.  
  
He looked at it, then me. "Oh yeah..it is beautiful." I saw him blush...and that me smile. "Thanks for the rose...I really like it," I commented. "Oh it's nothing...it's for you anyhow..." he replied, hands on his pocket looking down.  
  
"So it WAS you after all!" I cried jumping in front of him. He stopped walking. He blushed harder.  
  
"Well....uh-yeah. I wanted to make you feel better since you weren't having a good morning..so I got you the most red rose there is."  
  
"Aw Kurt..not only are you nice but sweet too," I said. I kissed him on the cheek as he blushed HARDER. "So what does '1-4-3' stands for?"  
  
"Guess."  
  
"I don't know-that's why I'm asking you...it's a code ain't it?" I questioned him-he nodded.  
  
He was stuttering at first. "Well...you see, I'm kind of shy to tell you this...and I know that you won't feel the same...so I just simply put it in numbers...make sense if you ask me," he said as he started walking.  
  
"Hey wait up!" I hollered. I ran in front of him and stopped him putting my hands on each of his shoulders. I smiled then nodded. "I love you too." By this time I had figured out what the numbers meant. He looked at me-a smile started to form from his lips.  
  
"You do?" he quizzed me. "Of course! I was just waiting for you to say it...but numbers could work too," I replied hugging him. "So 1 is for "I"....4 is for "love"....and 3 is for "you"...right?"  
  
He hugged me back. "I see that you've been working on your arithmetic Kitty....I give you an A+," he chuckled. I pulled away and kissed him again-this time he was ready for it.  
  
"So how about I take you out tonight?"  
  
"Seven works for me," I answered.  
  
"All right then, I'll pick you up."  
  
"Sure thing-hey! Wait a sec! We both live on the same roof you know," I cried laughing.   
  
"Yeah-you're absolutely right. I was just testing you-and for that you get a B." With that he started running.  
  
"Hey! Kurt! Wait for me!" I hollered as I ran after him.  
  
"C'mon Kitty! You can run faster than that! Hahahaha....."  
  
So I guess this day was worth it after all. After Rogue having yelled at me, toast being burnt, my hand getting cut, and failing a test...it turned out to be a great day, all because of Kurt. Who would've thought that he'd feel the same for me? I didn't either-but what matters now is that I know he loves me after all. And I love him too.....1-4-3.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
Ain't that cute? Please read and review, I really appreciate it! And for those who wants to flame-ha! I'll just use them for roasting marshmallows....Bye-bye for now! Ttyl!   



End file.
